A Collection of Songfics
by George Stark II
Summary: This is just something I did for fun. Thirteen songfics all set to Taylor Swift songs. Most are House/Wilson if not slash then friendship, but some are other pairings. Set throughout the series, new one posted each day.
1. Invisible

**Summary:** This is just something I did for fun. Ten songfics all set to Taylor Swift songs. Most are House/Wilson if not slash then friendship, but some are other pairings. Set throughout the series, new one posted each day.

**Disclaimer: **All the centred and italicised lyrics in italics DO NOT belong to me, they belong to Taylor Swift and her record company. The characters in "House M.D." do not belong to me either, they belong to David Shore and the production companies.

A Collection of Songfics

**Song Title: **"Invisible"

**POV: **Wilson (slash)

**Time:** Season One

House and Wilson walked through the halls of Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Their conversation was about nothing of consequence and the words spoken would likely be forgotten as soon as they departed. The body language and actions, however, would not. They would be throughly analysed and picked apart, looked at from many different angles to see if there was a way, if it was possible...

"Hold that thought," House said, and Wilson, who had opened his mouth to speak, closed it.

Oh. Cuddy was walking by. House watched as he passed, not bothering to hide the fact that his gaze lingered on her backside.

Wilson did not bother to hide the look of hurt and jealousy that crossed his face. House was much too preoccupied to notice anyway.

_She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile  
__She'll never notice how you stop and stare whenever she walks by  
__And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her  
__But you are everything to me_

Wilson would never understand what House saw in Cuddy. Sure, she was beautiful and successful, and yes, she and House had had a one-night-stand years ago, but she wasn't his friend. Wilson was his friend. When House had had the infarction, Cuddy had gone against House's wishes and approved the procedure that ended up leaving him crippled and in constant pain. Wilson had been the one to help him through that pain, talk him into going to physical therapy and help him regain use of his leg again.

_I just wanna show you she don't even know you  
__She's never gonna love you like I want to  
__And you just see right through me but if you only knew me  
__We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable  
__Instead of just invisible  
__Yeah_

And Cuddy wasn't even sorry for what she did. She wasn't nearly as supportive of House as Wilson was, she was constantly tearing him down and questioning him even though his intelligence and medical knowledge far surpassed hers.

_There's a fire inside of you that can't help but shine through  
__She's never gonna see the light no matter what you do  
__And all I think about is how to make you think of me  
__And everything that we could be_

Wilson was in love with House, but House didn't even notice. Maybe if he could tear his eyes from Cuddy for just one second he would see that Wilson was always there for him, that Wilson always wanted to spend time with him. He'd given up on his marriage—he didn't care what happened with that anymore—he'd admitted to House that their friendship, aside from his job, was the only thing he had going for him. But House just didn't get it.

_I just wanna show you she don't even know you  
__She's never gonna love you like I want to  
__And you just see right through me but if you only knew me  
__We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable  
__Instead of just invisible_

_Like shadows in a faded light oh we're invisible  
__I just wanna open your eyes and make you realise_

Wilson didn't know what more he could do. They spent so much time together, how could House not see? Why didn't he understand that everything Wilson did was a way of telling House he loved him?

_I just wanna show you she don't even know you  
__Baby let me love you let me want you  
__You just see right through me but if you only knew me  
__We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable  
__Instead of just invisible  
__Oh yeah_

There was a simple explanation why. His love for Cuddy had made him blind. But what he didn't see was that Cuddy saw him as an employee who simply liked to make flirty sexual comments. She was just as blind to House as House was to Wilson.

_She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile_


	2. I'm Only Me When I'm With You

**Song Title:** "I'm Only Me When I'm With You"

**POV:** House (friendship or slash)

**Time: **No specific time

House sat on the couch with Wilson: TV on, beer in hand, take-out littering the table. Just like he did every week. Every now and then one of them would make a comment, often inappropriate, at something going on on the screen, but for the most part they sat in silence. They'd done this hundreds of times before, yet it still wasn't boring.

_Friday night beneath the stars in the field behind your yard  
__You and I are painting pictures in the sky  
__And sometimes we don't say a thing, just listen to the crickets sing  
__Everything I need is right here by my side  
__And I know everything about you  
__I don't wanna live without you_

But there was more to their friendship than that. Though they never talked about the serious things—House was uncomfortable with it—what they shared was much deeper than just two guys watching TV and drinking on the weekends.

_I'm only up when you're not down  
__Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
__It's like no matter what I do  
__Well you drive me crazy half the time  
__The other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true  
__And I'm only me when I'm with you_

House and Wilson knew that each was the only person the other could really depend on. House had helped Wilson through his many breakups and Wilson had helped House through his infarction, the thing that had scarred him for life both literally and metaphorically, and his subsequent breakup with Stacy.

_Just a small-town boy and girl living in the crazy world  
__Trying to figure out what is and isn't true  
__And I don't try to hide my tears my secrets or my deepest fears  
__Through it all nobody gets me like you do  
__And you know everything about me  
__You say that you can't live without me_

Maybe that was why the two simply couldn't stay apart. Their friendship seemed to withstand anything. When House had cost Wilson his position on the hospital's board, Wilson had been angry and resentful but he and House both knew, if given the chance, he would do the same thing all over again. When Detective Tritter had thrown Wilson's life into complete disarray while investigating House, it had put a strain on the friendship, but they had bounced back from it.

_I'm only up when you're not down  
__Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
__It's like no matter what I do  
__Well you drive me crazy half the time  
__The other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true  
__And I'm only me when I'm with you_

Sometimes it took longer than others, but they always bounced back._  
_

_When I'm with anybody else it's so hard to be myself  
__And only you can tell_

House knew it wasn't healthy that Wilson was his only real friend—he was putting all his eggs in one basket, so to speak—but he couldn't help it. Many people simply disliked House, and conversely House found most people to be idiotic and boring. He was with friends with Wilson because he was happiest when he was with Wilson. Wilson was one of the only people that could make House smile, make him laugh.

_That I'm only up when you're not down  
__Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
__It's like no matter what I do  
__Well you drive me crazy half the time  
__The other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true  
__And I'm only me who I wanna be  
__Well I'm only me when I'm with you  
__With you  
__Oh yeah_

And House knew, even though Wilson smiled and laughed all the time, that he was most comfortable when the two were together. Whether they were playing foosball in the doctors' lounge, eating lunch from the same plate (Wilson's), fighting over something trivial or serious, helping each other through a rough patch, or simply watching TV on a Friday night, House and Wilson would always be best friends.


	3. SuperStar

**A/N:** I love this song, but it really doesn't fit House/Wilson at all, however I realised that if you're open to metaphors then it _does_ fit well with another character's relationship to House, so I decided to include it anyway. And tomorrow will be House/Wilson again I promise.

**Song Title:** "SuperStar"

**POV:** Cameron

**Time:** Season One

She knew he was her boss. She knew he was almost twenty years older than her. She knew falling in love with him was a terrible idea. But she'd never met anyone like House before. He was a broken soul and a medical genius trapped inside a crippled, constantly aching body. Yes, he was a jerk, but he was also famous, and that fame was not undeserved. The things he could do...the lives he saved...the diseases he diagnosed when no one else could...

_This is wrong but I can't help but feel like  
__There ain't nothin' more right babe  
__The misty morning comes again and I can't help but  
__Wish I could see your face  
__And I knew from the first note played I'd be  
__Breaking all my rules to see you  
__And you smile that beautiful smile  
__And all the girls in the front row scream your name_

And here she was, working under him, the youngest of his fellows, probably one of the youngest applicants. And he'd picked her, he'd hired her of all people...she was working for The Dr. Gregory House. She got to interact with him on a daily basis, and she got to see how much more to him there was than just the diagnostic genius and the rude, crusty exterior. All she wanted was delve deeper into him, get to see it all, know everything there was to know about him...

_So dim that spotlight tell me things like  
__"I can't take my eyes off of you"  
__I'm no one special just another wide-eyed girl  
__Who's desperately in love with you  
__Give me a photograph to hang on my wall  
__SuperStar_

He consumed her life. Maybe it wasn't healthy for her. She didn't care. She knew she could be healthy for him. He was so alone...Didn't he see he needed her? She had to show him, had to make him see how perfect they were for each other.

_Good morning loneliness comes around when I'm not  
__Dreaming about you  
__When my world wakes up today  
__You'll be in another town  
__And I knew when I saw your face I'd be  
__Counting down the ways to see you  
__And you smile that beautiful smile  
__And all the girls in the front row scream your name_

He was all she'd ever wanted and more. She didn't care that he was older, didn't care that he walked with a cane. He was an amazing individual and he could be such a wonderful person if he would just let someone in, someone like her...

_So dim that spotlight tell me things like  
__"I can't take my eyes off of you"  
__I'm no one special just another wide-eyed girl  
__Who's desperately in love with you  
__Give me a photograph to hang on my wall  
__SuperStar_

She could turn his reputation around completely. No longer would he be the impossibly intelligent diagnostician everyone wanted a piece of but no one wanted to interact with. Instead of being admired but hated, he would be admired and respected and maybe even loved. He was so much already, but he could be so much more. There was so much potential, and she was here to unlock it...

_You played in bars  
__You play guitar  
__And I'm invisible and  
Everyone knows who you are  
__And you'll never see  
__You sing me to sleep  
__Every night from the radio_

All he needed to do was let her in, let her love him, let her be the one for him. He was the love of her life and she knew if they just had the chance she could be exactly the same for him. This wasn't just a crush, this was fate, this was it. She loved him with every ounce of her being and she wanted him...god, she wanted more than anything just to be with him, to love him and be loved by him...

_So dim that spotlight tell me things like  
__"I can't take my eyes off of you"  
__I'm no one special just another wide-eyed girl  
__Who's desperately in love with you  
__Give me a photograph to hang on my wall  
__SuperStar_

_Sweet, sweet SuperStar  
__SuperStar_


	4. You're Not Sorry

**Song Title: **"You're Not Sorry"

**POV:** Wilson (strong friendship)

**Time:** Season Five, Episode One

He couldn't do it anymore. He just couldn't do it anymore. Seventeen years of his life...wasted. Wasted on this man who...wasn't worth it.

_All this time I was wastin' hoping you would come around  
__I've been giving out chances every time and all you do is let me down  
__And it's taken me this long baby but I figured you out  
__And you think it will be fine again but not this time around_

That was it, he wasn't worth it. He wasn't worth all the pain and suffering he caused Wilson. Was it his fault Amber died? No. Wilson didn't blame him for that. But there were a million other things he could blame him for. He was toxic. He always caused Wilson undue pain and suffering, and he just wasn't worth it.

_You don't have to call anymore  
__I won't pick up the phone  
__This is the last straw  
__Don't wanna hurt anymore  
__And you can tell me that you're sorry  
__But I don't believe you baby  
__Like I did before  
__You're not sorry no no no_

No. Wilson was done. Maybe they had had some good times together, but he couldn't see those right now. Even after two months the death of Amber was fresh to him and it was hard to see past that, but he knew he was making the right decision. It was a decision he should have made years ago. It saddened him deeply that it took the death of the woman he loved most to make him see that he needed to leave his friend.

_Lookin' so innocent I might believe you if I didn't know  
__Coulda loved you all my life if you hadn't left me waiting in the cold  
__And you've got your share of secrets and I'm tired of being last to know  
__And now you're askin' me to listen 'cause it's worked each time before_

'Friend.' It almost made him want to laugh. House didn't even know the meaning of the word 'friend.' Friends was the last thing they were. Wilson wasn't a friend to House—he was a resource. House used Wilson to get drugs, he used Wilson to pay for his food, he'd used him to keep his job at the hospital and to keep him out of prison. He used Wilson to bounce ideas off of when his employees weren't doing a good enough job of it and he used Wilson as someone to drink with because he'd be alone otherwise.

_But you don't have to call anymore  
__I won't pick up the phone  
__This is the last straw  
__Don't wanna hurt anymore  
__And you can tell me that you're sorry  
__But I don't believe you baby  
__Like I did before  
__You're not sorry no no no  
__You're not sorry no no_

But not anymore. Wilson had had it. He was through. All House did was use him, all he did was take from him, and he never gave anything in return. And that wasn't even the worst part, the worst part was that he didn't even care, he didn't even think he ought to give anything in return.

_You had me crawling for you honey  
__And it never would've gone away, no  
__We used to shine so bright but I watched all of it fade_

House had told Wilson once that he didn't want to push their friendship until it broke. Yeah, well he sure as hell wasn't trying to keep it together either. He took it for granted. There was more to keeping a friendship alive than not pushing it until it broke—one had to work at it, preserve it, show that he actually cared for the other person.

_So you don't have to call anymore  
__I won't pick up the phone  
__This is the last straw  
__There's nothing left to beg for  
__And you can tell me that you're sorry  
__But I don't believe you baby  
__Like I did before  
__You're not sorry no no no  
__You're not sorry no no_

_No no no no no  
__No no no no no no no no  
__Whoa oh oh oh no no no no no_

House didn't care. He didn't care about anyone but himself. He didn't care about Amber. He'd only tried to save her to ease his guilt and to solve the damn puzzle. He didn't care about Amber and he didn't care about Wilson. Well Wilson was done caring about him! He didn't deserve it!

**A/N: **Tomorrow's songfic will be a continuation of this one, from House's POV.


	5. Breathe

**A/N:** This is a continuation of yesterday's, from House's POV.

**Song Title:** "Breathe"

**POV:** House (strong friendship or slash)

**Time:** Season Five, Episode One

"We're not friends anymore, House. I'm not sure we ever were." Wilson picked up his things and walked out of the office. House didn't move. He couldn't move.

_I see your face in my mind as I drive away  
__'Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way  
__People are people and sometimes we change our minds  
__But it's killing me to see you go after all this time_

He couldn't believe it. No. He just didn't want to believe it. After all this time, after seventeen years of friendship, Wilson was just up and leaving. No. How could he? Didn't he see what he was to House? Didn't he see how much he meant to him? Wilson...was all House had. He was everything. House's life revolved around Wilson. To have him taken away...it was like telling him he couldn't have air.

_Music starts playing like the end of a sad movie  
__It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see  
__'Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down  
__Now I don't know what to be without you around_

But what could he do? He'd tried everything. He'd tried everything. He'd sought help from others, he'd told Wilson how much the friendship mattered to him, he'd apologised, he'd even risked a patient's life for his friend. And before that, two months ago...he'd risked his own life. Wilson had asked him to put his own life at risk to save Amber, and he'd agreed without a second thought. He'd wanted so much to save her, to save her for Wilson...

_And we know it's never simple never easy  
__Never a clean break no one here to save me  
__You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand  
__And I can't breathe without you but I have to  
__Breathe without you but I have to_

But it wasn't enough. House...wasn't enough. He wasn't what Wilson wanted. What they had wasn't what Wilson wanted. He wanted someone good and happy that wouldn't call him up drunk in the middle of the night. Someone he didn't have to enable.

_Never wanted this never wanna see you hurt  
__Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve  
__People are people and sometimes it doesn't work out  
__Now nothing we say is gonna save us from the fallout_

Maybe Wilson deserved better. A better friend than House. But House didn't want him to want someone better. He wanted Wilson to want him.

_And we know it's never simple never easy  
__Never a clean break no one here to save me  
__You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand  
__And I can't breathe without you but I have to  
__Breathe without you but I have to_

But what was House going to do now? Without Wilson, what was there? What was the reason for waking up in the morning?

_It's 2 a.m., feeling like I just lost a friend  
__Hope you know it's not easy easy for me  
__It's 2 a.m., feeling like I just lost a friend  
__Hope you know this ain't easy easy for me_

Why? Why was Wilson doing this? He couldn't—House needed him. House had tried everything to get him to stay, nothing worked. Why wasn't anything working? Why was Wilson leaving? They were best friends...

_And we know it's never simple never easy  
__Never a clean break no one here to save me  
__Oh  
__And I can't breathe without you but I have to  
__Breathe without you but I have to  
__Breathe without you but I have to_

They _were_ best friends. Before Amber died. Before it became too much for Wilson to handle. Yes, House had tried everything. But it was too late.

_I'm sorry  
__I'm sorry  
__I'm sorry  
__I'm sorry  
__I'm sorry  
__I'm sorry  
__I'm sorry_


	6. Should've Said No

**A/N:** Someone really needs to sing this song to Wilson, and since we don't know as much about Bonnie or Julie as we do about Sam, I chose her. But seriously _someone_ needs to sing this song to Wilson.

**Song Title:** "Should've Said No"

**POV:** Sam

**Time: **Before the show starts, when Wilson's first marriage falls apart

Why did he have to do it? She just couldn't understand. What went wrong? How could he be the kind of guy that would cheat? He was so perfect. Young, sweet, gentle, caring, handsome. He was the world's nicest guy. He used to tell her he loved her every day. He would whisper it in her ear every night after they made love, and she would always grin because she couldn't help it. Because she'd loved him too. Or...she'd loved the man she thought he was. The man who wouldn't cheat.

_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing  
__Smiles and flowers everything is gone  
__Yesterday I found out about you  
__Even now just looking at you feels wrong  
__You say that you'd take it all back given one chance  
__It was a moment of weakness and you said yes_

Yes, he was a flirt, but she'd always thought that was innocent. But he was also a charmer, and she supposed he just couldn't help himself. Well that was just too damn bad! When he'd made the commitment to be faithful to her, it meant he had to learn to help himself. And he hadn't.

_You shoulda said no, you shoulda gone home  
__You shoulda thought twice 'fore you let it all go  
__You shoulda known that word of what you did with her'd get back to me  
__(Get back to me)  
__And I shoulda been there in the back of your mind  
__I shouldn't be asking myself why  
__You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet  
__You shoulda said no baby and you might still have me_

Maybe he wasn't the worst kind of cheater there was. It had just been one time, not an ongoing affair, and he had told her about it. But the fact remained that he'd cheated on her after he'd promised in front of God and all their friends and family that he would love just her for the rest of his life. Shows how much a marriage vow from James Evan Wilson is worth.

_You can see that I've been crying  
__Baby you know all the right things to say  
__But do you honestly expect me to believe  
__We could ever be the same?  
__You say that the past is the past, you need one chance  
__It was a moment of weakness and you said yes_

He had apologised. Profusely. She believed he was sorry, but it wasn't enough. They were adults now, and if he hadn't been getting what he wanted from her then he should have had a conversation with her about it. That's what adults did—when they had a problem, they talked it through. Besides, who was to say that he would't do it again? He'd just shown that his word wasn't trustworthy. What choice did she have, really?

_You shoulda said no, you shoulda gone home  
__You shoulda thought twice 'fore you let it all go  
__You shoulda known that word of what you did with her'd get back to me  
__(Get back to me)  
__And I shoulda been there in the back of your mind  
__I shouldn't be asking myself why  
__You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet  
__You shoulda said no baby and you might still have me  
__Oh_

Anyone in her position would do exactly the same thing. He had hurt her. He had told her he loved her when he clearly didn't love her enough. And he'd shown her that she wasn't enough for him. She didn't mean enough to him. Well fine, if that was the way it was going to be, she wouldn't inflict her clearly unwanted presence on him anymore.

_I can't resist, before you go tell me this  
__Was it worth it?  
__Was she worth this?  
__No  
__No no no no_

He was leaving soon. He was going to be going to his first medical conference as an M.D. If they were still in love, she might be excited for him, but they were way past that now. He would be getting a surprise once he got there, news that would be about as welcome to him as news of his affair had been to her. Good. He deserved it.

_You shoulda said no, you shoulda gone home  
__You shoulda thought twice 'fore you let it all go  
__You shoulda known that word  
__Of what you did with her'd get back to me  
__(Get back to me)  
__And I shoulda been there in the back of your mind  
__I shouldn't be asking myself why  
__You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet  
__You shoulda said no baby and you might still have me_


	7. The Way I Loved You

**A/N:** This chapter and the next one are going to be Cuddy chapters before we get back to House/Wilson again. I just really think they're fitting songs for her and House.

**Song Title:** "The Way I Loved You"

**POV: **Cuddy

**Time:** Season Six

When Cuddy woke up, she could feel Lucas lying beside her and she smiled to herself. She was so lucky to have him. He was exactly what she'd always wanted—cute, funny, responsible. Maybe he wasn't the most dignified guy out there, but he was endearing in his own way and Cuddy liked him. She really liked him.

_He is sensible and so incredible and all my single friends are jealous  
__He says everything I need to hear and it's like I couldn't ask for anything better  
__He opens up my door and I get into his car and he says, "You look beautiful tonight."  
__And I feel perfectly fine_

House, on the other hand...Just...no. It could never work with House. She and House would fight all the time. She and House_ already _fought all the time. Their interactions were complicated enough without an intimate relationship thrown in. No. All right, maybe he was trying to be better since Mayfield, but still...it wasn't worth the risk. He wasn't worth the risk.

_But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
__And it's 2 a.m. and I'm cursing your name  
__You're so in love that you act insane  
__And that's the way I loved you  
__Breaking down and coming undone it's a roller coaster kinda rush  
__And I never knew I could feel that much  
__And that's the way I loved you_

Lucas played with Rachel while Cuddy made them breakfast. Something House would probably never do. He didn't even like kids. Rachel was the most important person in Cuddy's life, she had to come first, and Lucas was a much better father figure for her to have in her life than House ever could be. Lucas was what Rachel needed. And Lucas was everything that Cuddy needed.

_He respects my space and never makes me wait  
__And he calls exactly when he says he will  
__He's close to my mother, talks business with my father  
__He's charming and endearing and I'm comfortable_

So why wouldn't these goddam feelings go away? 'Frustrating' didn't even begin to cover it. Every time she saw House, the way he made her heart skip...every time she and Lucas made love images of House's face flashed in front of her eyes...

_But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
__And it's 2 a.m. and I'm cursing your name  
__You're so in love that you act insane  
__And that's the way I loved you  
__Breaking down and coming undone it's a roller coaster kinda rush  
__And I never knew I could feel that much  
__And that's the way I loved you_

But House wasn't a possibility. It just wasn't realistic, and Cuddy needed to be realistic. She wasn't a teenage girl who could just enter into any relationship that felt good—she needed to pick the right guy. And Lucas was the right guy. Lucas was the safe choice. Lucas was the best choice.

_He can't see the smile I'm faking  
__And my heart's not breaking  
__'Cause I'm not feeling anything at all  
__And you were wild and crazy  
__Just so frustrating, intoxicating, complicated  
__Got away by some mistake and now_

Lucas was the wrong choice. She knew it. Every day, she knew it. Whenever she looked into his sweet eyes, she knew what she was feeling just wasn't enough. And whenever she looked into House's amazing impossible oh-so-deep blue eyes...wait, where was she going with that?

_I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
__It's 2 a.m. and I'm cursing your name  
__I'm so in love that I acted insane  
__And that's the way I loved you  
__Breaking down and coming undone it's a roller coaster kinda rush  
__And I never knew I could feel that much  
__And that's the way I loved you  
__Whoa oh  
__And that's the way I loved you_

So which one? The perfect man? Or the man she was hopelessly, desperately, truly and irreversibly in love with?

_Oh oh  
__Never knew I could feel that much  
__And that's the way I loved you_


	8. White Horse

**Song Title: **"White Horse"

**POV:** Cuddy

**Time:** If House and Cuddy break up, so end of season seven probably

She wanted to say things had been so great at the start, but they hadn't. The very first day, he'd predicted...well...exactly this. And she'd wanted so badly to prove him wrong. Because she loved him.

But it wasn't enough.

_Say you're sorry that face of an angel comes out just when you need it to  
__As I paced back and forth all this time 'cause I honestly believed in you  
__Holding on, the days drag on, stupid girl, I shoulda known, I shoulda known_

She struggled not to cry as she zipped up her suitcase, but it was hard because she could hear him approaching. The steps of his feet, then the clunk of his cane against the ground. She stared determinedly at the suitcase on the bed even though she could hear him walking up to her.

_That I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale  
__I'm not the one you sweep off her feet, lead her up the stairwell  
__This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town  
__I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
__Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around_

"Lisa," he said, putting a hand on her arm, but she shook her head.

"I can't do it, House," she said, her voice breaking. "I just can't do it anymore. I know you love me, and I love you, but I just can't..."

"You said you knew what you were signing up for," he said, his voice carrying a hint of a warning.

_Baby I was naive, got lost in your eyes and never really had a chance  
__My mistake, I didn't know to be in love you had to fight to have the upper hand  
__I had so many dreams about you and me, happy endings, but now I know_

"Just because you told me in advance this would happen doesn't make it okay," she argued, turning away from him. "You said you would do horrible things to me...the least you could do was make the effort _not_ to. And I...let it go when you talk about our sex life to your team, when you don't want to spend the day with me and Rachel, but this...this was the most important event of my career, and you missed it. You couldn't trouble yourself to be there."

"I had–"

"–I don't want to hear your excuses," she interrupted. She picked her suitcase up off the bed and, without looking at her now-ex-boyfriend, took it to her car. He followed her.

_That I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale  
__I'm not the one you sweep off her feet, lead her up the stairwell  
__This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town  
__I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
__Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around_

"Don't," he said as she popped the trunk. "Lisa, we love each other. We can work this out."

"No," she said, putting her suitcase in and then closing the trunk. "No, us having conflicting ideas over patients we can work out, not having anything in common we can work out. But you being an asshole that doesn't care about anyone but yourself...that's not something we can work out, House."

"I do care about you," he said, stepping forward and trying to take her hand.

_And there you are on your knees  
__Beggin' for forgiveness, beggin' for me  
__Just like I always wanted  
__But I'm so sorry_

She pulled away from him. "I believe that you care," she said. "I just wish you would actually show it once in a while."

He followed her inside as she went to gather her daughter.

"If you had bothered to be at the dinner you would know that I had three different hospitals in the tri-state area offer me the exact same position I have now but with a higher pay," she informed him as she went into Rachel's room. "And maybe if you'd bothered to be at the dinner I would have refused them." She picked Rachel up and balanced her on her hip. "Goodbye, House," she said. She walked out her front door.

_'Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale  
__I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well  
__This is a big world, that was a small town  
__There in my rearview mirror disappearing now  
__And it's too late for you and your white horse  
__Now it's too late for you and your white horse  
__To catch me now_

_Oh, try and catch me now  
__Oh, it's too late to catch me now_


	9. You Belong With Me

**Song Title:** "You Belong With Me"

**POV: **House (slash)

**Time:** Season Six, Episode Eighteen

They were back together? Seriously? How many times did they need to break up before he realised that being with her was the stupidest idea he'd had since deciding to donate his liver? People didn't change—Wilson and Sam were just going to fall right back into old patterns. And he would have wasted another god-knows how many months or years of his life.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
__She's going off about something that you said  
__'Cause she doesn't get your humour like I do  
__I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
__I'm listening to the kinda music she doesn't like  
__And she'll never know your story like I do_

And what did he see in her, anyway? Maybe she was...attractive, and maybe she was...a doctor, but House was a doctor too! And he was attractive in his own way. Oh, and another thing, in almost twenty years of friendship, House had never once left him.

_She wears shorts skirts, I wear t-shirts  
__She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
__Dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find  
__That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

Sam was cold. She seemed fake and she was cold and she'd also been divorced again. She wasn't good for Wilson. She didn't seem at all like someone who could actually love him. Maybe on the outside, House didn't seem capable of deep love either, but Wilson should know by now that that wasn't true. Wilson should know better...

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
__Been here all along so why can't you see?  
__You belong with me  
__You belong with me_

Didn't he know that the best way to have a successful romantic relationship was to date your best friend? Wilson had said it himself, two years ago when he'd been dating Amber. He and House were perfect for each other. They already _knew_ each other. Sure, Wilson and Sam knew each other, and they knew that they couldn't work out. Wilson and House knew each other, and they also knew that they could.

_Walking the streets with you in your worn-out jeans  
__I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
__Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself, "Hey isn't this easy?"  
__And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
__I haven't seen it in awhile since she brought you down  
__You say you're fine I know you better than that  
__Hey whatcha doin' with a girl like that?_

Wilson didn't ever learn, did he? House was supposed to be the one with mental issues (cleared up, though), but the definition of insanity was doing the same thing over again and expecting different results. Wilson had three failed marriages to his name because he married the same type of woman over and over again. Dating the exact same woman again was even more counterproductive.

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
__She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
__Dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find  
__That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

What was Wilson's most successful relationship? The one he had with House. What was his most successful romantic relationship? The one he had with Amber, who was in many ways like House. Do the math! Why did Wilson have to be such an idiot? And why did he have to be such a loveable idiot that House couldn't get enough of?

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
__Been here all along so why can't you see?  
__You belong with me  
__Standin' by and waiting at your back door  
__All this time how could you not know?  
__Baby, you belong with me  
__You belong with me_

Wilson didn't want to be happy. That must be it. There were two times Wilson was happiest: when he was in the new honeymoon stage of a relationship, and when he was with House. They honeymoon stage of relationships never lasted, they just gave way to misery. If he would just let it, being with House _could_ last. And_ both _of them could be happy. But Wilson must not want that. If he did, he'd have seen the light by now.

_Oh I remember you were driving to my house in the middle of the night  
__I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry  
__I know your favourite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
__Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me_

And if he hadn't figured it out by now, he probably never would. As close as they had come to a relationship, and as close as they might get once again after Wilson and Sam broke up, they might never get there. They would walk the line without ever crossing it. Because Wilson didn't want to. Because he refused. He refused to see.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
__Been here all along so why can't you see?  
__You belong with me  
__Standin' by and waiting at your back door  
__All this time how could you not know?  
__Baby, you belong with me  
__You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe  
__You belong with me  
__You belong with me_


	10. Teardrops On My Guitar

**Song Title:** "Teardrops On My Guitar"

**POV: **House (slash)

**Time:** Season Six

*****I have changed four lyrics in the song obvious reasons.

It was a good thing that Wilson wasn't talking about anything important, because House wasn't listening to a word he said. He was preoccupied, distracted by the way the hospital's florescent lights reflected in Wilson's eyes. By accident, though, he did catch one word of the conversation: "Sam."

_James looks at me I fake a smile so he won't see  
__That I want and I'm needing  
__Everything that we should be  
__I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
__And she's got everything that I have to live without_

Oh. Right. Of course. The first ex-wife turned current girlfriend. Well, what difference did it make, really? If it hadn't been her it would have just been someone else. With the irresistible charm and boyish good looks that Wilson probably didn't even know had such an effect on his best friend, the young man could have anyone he wanted. House had known when they started living together it would only be a matter of time before he would be replaced by some woman or another.

_James talks to me I laugh 'cause it's just so funny  
__That I can't even see  
__Anyone when he's with me  
__He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right  
__I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

Because House wouldn't tell him. He couldn't tell him. It was too dangerous for him to know. It wasn't worth risking their friendship. No, House would just keep his feelings to himself, keep quiet, and just know that whenever he played a song on his organ, he was playing for Wilson.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
__The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
__He's the song in the car I keep singing don't know why I do_

House knew he was lucky to have Wilson as a friend, even if they couldn't be anything more. Sam didn't deserve him—she'd been willing to let him go. House would never do that. House _could _never do that. He was too in love. No, Sam didn't deserve Wilson. She could never love him even a fraction as much as House did.

_James walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
__And there he goes, so perfectly  
__The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
__She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
__Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky 'cause_

Sometimes House got frustrated with the way he felt about Wilson. He was a grown man, he should be able to control his feelings. His friend shouldn't be able to affect him as much as he did: make him lie awake at night thinking about him, consider every time they had lunch together a date, make him smile that embarrassingly ridiculous smile...

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
__The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
__He's the song in the car I keep singing don't know why I do_

But he didn't smile much anymore. Not since Sam had entered Wilson's life. House sometimes wondered if he would ever have told Wilson the truth had Sam not shown up. But it was too late, now...

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
__I'll put his picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight_

Wilson would never know how House felt. He was with Sam, and there was nothing House could do about it no matter how much he wanted it to be him instead. He used to wish there was a way to know whether Wilson felt the same, or a way for Wilson to know without House telling him, but the time for that had passed. Wilson had made his choice: he had chosen Sam.

_'Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
__The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
__He's the song in the car I keep singing don't know why I do  
__He's the time taking up but there's never enough  
__And he's all that I need to fall into_

Of course he had chosen Sam. It was the only choice he had. Because House was too much of a coward to just confess his feelings.

_James looks at me I fake a smile so he won't see_


	11. Speak Now

**A/N:** Guess what? I downloaded Taylor Swift's new album and found *three* songs I could twist and manipulate to be about House (all Hilson slash), so there will be an additional three chapters in this story. Yay! And by the way, true story, the only reason I decided to do this song was because I actually thought about writing a story about this scenario but never got around to it.

Oh, and you've got two choices: a happy ending or a realistic ending. If you want a realistic ending, read the whole thing, and if you want a happy ending then just ignore the final story section after the last chorus of the song.

**Song Title:** "Speak Now"

**POV:** House (slash)

**Time:** End of Season Seven

*****I changed a couple of pronouns because I doubt House would ever refer to himself in seriousness as a girl.

Well, it was finally happening. Again.

Wilson was getting married. Again. To Sam. Again.

House thought it might be brain damage, but when he'd suggested an MRI to be on the safe side, his best friend had just glared at him.

Really, though, House would have stood grudgingly by and accepted it like he had with Bonnie and Julie. The fact that Wilson was marrying Sam meant that they definitely would break up again someday, though it might take a couple more years this time. He would have agreed to be Wilson's best man and stood beside him, on the opposite side from where he belonged, and let his friend sign his heart away to someone who didn't deserve it.

_I am not the kinda guy who should be rudely barging in on a white-veil occasion  
__But you are not the kinda boy who should be marrying the wrong girl  
__I sneak in and see your friends and her snotty little family all dressed in pastel  
__And she is yelling at a bridesmaid  
__Somewhere back inside a room wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

But things were different now. Had House been in love with Wilson when he'd married Julie? Yes, though he hadn't admitted it to himself yet. Had he been in love with him when he'd married Bonnie? Well, probably not, but he'd still known it was a bad idea.

_This is surely not what you thought it would be  
__I lose myself in a daydream where I stand and say_

This time, though, House knew how he felt. And this time...well...he wasn't sure, but he hoped...after all the time they'd spent together over the past year...after all they'd been though...maybe Wilson felt the same way.

_"Don't say yes run away now  
__I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door  
__Don't wait or say a single vow  
__You need to hear me out"  
__And they said "speak now"_

And even if he didn't feel the same, seriously, Wilson was making the biggest mistake of his life. Why hadn't he learned by now that it couldn't possibly work? It hadn't worked with Sam the first time, what was different now? Wilson had matured? He was only five years older than he'd been when his marriage with Julie had ended—what had he possibly learned since then that he hadn't learned after the blowup of his first two marriages? Just that the only kind of person he could really fall truly in love with was someone like Amber, someone like House.

Good thing he was putting that knowledge to such good use.

_Fond gestures are exchanged  
__And the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march  
__And I am hiding in the curtains  
__It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be  
__She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen  
__But I know you wish it was me  
__You wish it was me don't you?_

The wedding was the same as always, except for the fact that Sam had talked Wilson into having it at a church since they "had it at a temple last time, so now it's my religion's turn," though Sam wasn't religious at all. But they all looked the same to House. The same people were there. Well, really, only half of them would be the same as those at Wilson's last wedding, but they all looked the same to House.

_Don't say yes run away now  
__I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door  
__Don't wait or say a single vow  
__You need to hear me out  
__And they said "speak now"_

House had been thinking seriously about what he wanted to do. Part of him thought it might be the line that finally pushed their friendship too far, the thing that finally broke it. The other part of him knew that he really just should have just done this years ago.

_Don't say yes run away now  
__I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door  
__Don't wait or say a single vow  
__Your time is running out  
__And they said "speak now"_

They would probably kick him out of the ceremony, kick him out of the church. Wilson would ask him to be quiet, but he wouldn't, and Sam might ask the preacher to call security on him. But he would go out kicking and screaming as long as it meant he was heard.

_I hear the preacher say "speak now or forever hold your peace"  
__There's a silence there's my last chance  
__I stand up with shaky hands  
__All eyes on me  
__Horrified looks from everyone in the room  
__But I'm only looking at you_

So when the moment came, when the room was silent enough to hear a pin drop and House could clearly hear his heart beating in his chest, he slowly raised his cane up into the air. And in a calm, not-too-loud voice, he said clearly, "I object."

"_What!_" Sam hissed, glaring at him as though he were the most vile creature she'd ever beheld. But he wasn't looking at her. Wilson had turned to him at his words, and House stared back into the eyes of his best friend. He repeated himself in the exact same tone he'd used the first time. "I object."

_I am not the kinda guy who should be rudely barging in on a white-veil occasion  
__But you are not the kinda boy who should marrying the wrong girl  
__So don't say yes run away now  
__I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door  
__Don't wait or say a single vow  
__You need to hear me out  
__They said "speak now"_

And Wilson...was that a smile?

No, seriously? Was Wilson smiling at him?

Yes. Wilson was smiling at him. And he chuckled. And he took a step forward, away from Sam and closer to House. And a warm hand closed on top of the one House was using to hold his cane.

"I have..." Wilson whispered, staring at his best friend, "...been waiting so many years to hear you say that."

_And you say "let's run away now  
__I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door  
__Baby I didn't say my vows  
__So glad you were around  
__When they said 'speak now'"_

"House."

House smiled. "Wilson," he murmured. Of course they were the only two in the room. Or the only two that mattered at least.

"House."

But all that shaking was really annoying. How was he supposed to make out with Wilson if someone was shaking him?

"_House_."

House opened his eyes. Cuddy was in bed next to him.

"House, you need to get up," she said, sounding exasperated. "You've got work today."


	12. Haunted

**Song Title:** "Haunted"

**POV:** House (slash)

**Time:** End of Season Six

*****I changed a couple of pronouns again because Cuddy is a 'she' not a 'he.'

It was all ruined. Sure, they would go on like they always did, pretend nothing had changed, but it had.

_You and I walk a fragile line  
__I have known it all this time  
__But I never thought I'd live to see it break  
__It's getting dark and it's all so quiet and I can't trust anything now  
__And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake_

They had building up for months. Ever since House had returned from Mayfield and moved in with Wilson, things had actually been changing for the better. The two best friends had been getting closer with each passing week, and they both knew it.

_Oh holding my breath  
__Won't lose you again  
__Something's made your eyes go cold_

So why was it over now? Why did Wilson want him to leave? Why did he want to replace House with Sam? What in the world had gone wrong? It had seemed like everything was great, the peak of their relationship. But then Wilson'd gone and contacted his ex wife and made House move out of the condo that was supposed to be theirs and it had come crashing down all around him.

_Come on come on don't leave me like this  
__I thought I had you figured out  
__Something's gone terribly wrong  
__You're all I wanted  
__Come on come on don't leave me like this  
__I thought I had you figured out  
__Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
__Can't turn back now  
__I'm haunted_

Why? Had House done something wrong to screw up their friendship again? It hadn't seemed like it—things had _seemed_ to be going great. Or was it just Wilson? Had living in such close quarters with House for so long forced him to face some things he wasn't ready for?

_Stood there watched you walk away from everything we had  
__But I still mean every word I said to you  
__She will to try to take away my pain and she just might make me smile  
__But the whole time I'm wishing she was you instead_

Well it didn't matter now. It was too late to change now. Wilson had replaced House with Sam and House had replaced Wilson with Cuddy. Sure, they were still friends. They still did the same stuff they always did. That was how they worked. Pretend like nothing ever changes.

_Oh holding my breath  
__Won't see you again  
__Something keeps me holding onto nothing_

That was always how they worked. When Wilson came back from bereavement after Amber's death and not speaking to House for two months, House just barged into his office like nothing had changed. It hadn't worked—Wilson had left. But when he came back again after facing the fact that House was his friend and he wanted him in his life, things went right back to 'normal.' Not as close as before, no. But don't acknowledge it. Pretend like it's all the same.

_Come on come on don't leave me like this  
__I thought I had you figured out  
__Something's gone terribly wrong  
__You're all I wanted  
__Come on come on don't leave me like this  
__I thought I had you figured out  
__Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
__Can't turn back now  
__I'm haunted_

House was tired of pretending. He was tired of the game. He wanted him and Wilson to just be able to be honest with each other, actually talk about things. But they couldn't. And it was just as much House's fault as Wilson's, because House never talked about serious things. Too much risk involved.

_I know I know  
__I just know  
__You're not gone  
__You can't be gone  
__No_

He couldn't risk losing Wilson. What they had worked. It was messed up and it was a friendship and that's all it ever would be but it was everything to him. He needed Wilson however he could get him, and if that meant taking their friendship a step down, moving out...fine.

_Come on come on don't leave me like this  
__I thought I had you figured out  
__Something's gone terribly wrong  
__Won't finish what you started  
__Come on come on don't leave me like this  
__I thought I had you figured out  
__Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
__I can't go back  
__I'm haunted_

It wasn't what he wanted. He wanted them to keep growing, keep getting closer. He didn't want to lose the closeness, the...almost intimacy their friendship had started to become.

_You and I walk a fragile line  
__I have known it all this time  
__Never ever thought I'd see it break  
__Never thought I'd see it_

But Wilson wanted him to back off. So he backed off.

**A/N:** This one was kinda depressing, but I think you'll really like tomorrow's. I saved my favourite of these additional three for last.


	13. Better Than Revenge

**Song Title: **"Better Than Revenge"

**POV:** House (slash)

**Time:** Season Six, Episode Seventeen-Eighteen

*****Dialogue doesn't belong to me, got it from the show.

_Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did_

"You're wrong about me, House. But, at least now I don't have to pretend to like you anymore, except for when James is standing next to me."

"Same here. The only difference is, I'll outlast you."

Was it a threat? On the surface it seemed like a threat, but that wasn't what it was. It was a promise.

_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and  
__I had it all I had him right there where I wanted him  
__She came along got him alone and let's hear the applause  
__She took him faster than you could say sabotage  
__I never saw it coming wouldn't have suspected it  
__I underestimated just who I was dealing with  
__She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum  
__She underestimated just who she was stealing from_

House couldn't let this happen. He'd worked much too hard to get to where he was with Wilson to just let some little blonde slut take it all away from him. Yes, Wilson was blind, he had no idea what was going on behind the scenes with his best friend, with his new girlfriend, but it wouldn't be long before he'd see...

_She's not a saint and she's not what you think  
__She's an actress whoa  
__But she's better known for the things that she does on the mattress, w__hoa  
__Soon she's gonna find stealing other peoples' toys on the playground  
Won't make you many friends  
__She should keep in mind  
__She should keep in mind  
__There is nothing I do better than revenge_

Things had needed to change between House and Wilson. Namely, they needed to start having sex. And, if they'd kept up at the pace they were going, they would have gotten there eventually. Every couple months they had taken another step closer to such a change, the most recent one being Wilson's purchase of an organ for his best friend. Now Sam had come along and interrupted the flow, but House was determined to set it right...

_She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list  
__She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it  
__I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling  
__She thinks I'm psycho cause I like to rhyme her name with things  
__But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know  
__Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go  
__They didn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me  
__That no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity_

Yes, it might be harder than he'd originally thought, but that didn't mean he'd given up by any means. Of course not. House never gave up. When it had been Amber Wilson dated, he'd backed off intentionally because he agreed she might actually be good for him. Sam, absolutely not. He wasn't backing off. He was biding his time...

_She's not a saint and she's not what you think  
__She's an actress whoa  
__But she's better known for the things that she does on the mattress, w__hoa  
__Soon she's gonna find stealing other peoples' toys on the playground  
Won't make you many friends  
__She should keep in mind  
__She should keep in mind  
__There is nothing I do better than revenge_

He would lure her into a false sense of security. It would take more time this time, since he'd shown her his true intent during dinner, but after awhile she would start to fall for it. Wilson would help him out in that category, defend him to her girlfriend. Really, once you get to know him, he's...well...not a nice guy, but he's a good guy, Sam.

No, he wasn't a nice guy. For example, there were times when he believed the ends justified the means.

_I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey  
__You might have him but haven't you heard  
__I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey  
__You might have him but I always get the last word  
__Whoa_

It was only a matter of time. It was only a matter of waiting for the opportune moment. But when it came, he would be there. He would be willing to take any action necessary and he would claim his prize—that which rightfully belonged to him anyway.

_She's not a saint and she's not what you think  
__She's an actress whoa  
__But she's better known for the things that she does on the mattress, w__hoa  
__Soon she's gonna find stealing other peoples' toys on the playground  
Won't make you many friends  
__She should keep in mind  
__She should keep in mind  
__There is nothing I do better than revenge_

Not that it was a game to House. It wasn't. He loved Wilson more than he could possibly describe and he did want to make sure his best friend did not get hurt in the process. It wasn't as though he would do _anything_ to get back at Sam and get her and Wilson split up—he would just do anything that wouldn't result in pain for Wilson or cause problems with their friendship.

_Do you still feel like you know what you're doing  
__Cause I don't think you do  
__Oh do you still feel like you know what you're doing  
__I don't think you do, I don't think you do  
__Let's hear the applause  
__Come on show me how much better you are  
__See you deserve some applause  
__Cause you're so much better_

The fact that the stakes were that high just made House take it that much more seriously, made him that much more focused on his task. Wilson would be his and Sam would never know what hit her.

_She took him faster than you could say sabotage_

**A/N:** I really like this song, this is a much more positive note to end on than before. Again, thanks a billion for reading!


End file.
